wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wśród Łotyszów/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wśród Łotyszów Cios za ciosem. Wydobyty z pieca zwęglony szczątek banknota usuwał wszelką możliwość przypuszczania, że zbrodnię popełnił jakiś rabuś z szajki, operującej w północnych Inflantach. Oczywiście nikt inny nie mógł być posądzony tylko Kroff albo Ozolin. Badanie sądowe musiało się ograniczyć do pilnej obserwacyi obu ludzi i wydania wyroku na jednego z nich. Wielkie było zdumienie szerszego ogółu, gdy okazało się, że pomimo powtórnego śledztwa, sędzia Kerstorf nie kazał uwięzić żadnego z przypuszczalnych przestępców. Wzburzenie ogólne potęgowała nienawiść partyjna. Łotysze z zaciętością bronili Ozolina, nietylko jako swego przywódcę lecz i dlatego, że w winę jego, istotnie uwierzyć nie mogli. Z większym jeszcze zapałem niż poprzednio głosili jego kandydaturę na przyszłych wyborach do rady miejskiej. Niemcy znowu stanęli po stronie Kroffa. Ciemna osobistość szynkarza nie mogła budzić szczerej sympatji – kierowała więc nimi przeważnie niechęć do Ozolina, przeciwnika Johansenów. Bankier postanowił walczyć do upadłego. Nie szczędził grosza, hojnie opłacając swych stronników i prasę, która domagała się uwięzienia Ozolina i zarzucała władzy stronność i zbyteczną pobłażliwość! Najumiarkowańsze organy żądały uwięzienia obu podejrzanych. Dzienniki zaś łotewskie stanęły w obronie profesora. W wyższych sferach towarzyskich, w klubach, hotelach, restauracyach, w biurach i sklepach toczono spory o Kroffa i Ozolina. Przy tym nastroju umysłów wydawało się koniecznem wykrycie prawdziwego sprawcy, zanim oba wrogie stronnictwa spotkają się przy urnie wyborczej. Kroff tymczasem w dalszym ciągu uprawiał swoje rzemiosło. Agenci policyjni przebywali stale „pod złamanym hakiem”. Co wieczora gromadzili się tam drwale i chłopi z sąsiednich wiosek. Kroff usługiwał gościom jak dawniej, spostrzegano jednak u niego pewien niepokój. Pozostawienie profesora na swobodzie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Z coraz większą zaciętością oskarżał Ozolina. Unikał spojrzeń badawczych i wpadał w zaciekłość w razie nawet najlżejszej obrony profesora. W domu tego tymczasem pomimo zbliżającego się dnia ślubu Marty i przygotowań weselnych panował nastrój smutny. Przygnębienie Matiasa odbijało się na wszystkich obecnych. Od czasu ostatniego badania w kancelarji Kerstorfa minęło dni siedem. Nazajutrz upływał termin spłaty Johansenom 18000 rubli. Dumni bankierzy wyczekiwali dnia tego z gorączkowym niepokojem. Albo Matias Ozolin pieniędzy tych nie posiada wcale – i w takim razie czeka go upokorzenie niechybne, nawet gdyby niewinność jego w sprawie Pocha została udowodnioną; albo też sumę żądaną wypłaci i wtedy oskarży się sam. Wiadomo było powszechnie, że profesor utrzymywał się z lekcyi – w ten sposób zaś nie gromadzi się tysięcy, – pieniądze zatem, które mógłby złożyć w banku byłyby niewątpliwie zdobyte drogą kradzieży. W razie spłaty długu Ozolin zgubi siebie bezpowrotnie; nie uratuje go ani przeszłość bez zarzutu, ani nawet przychylność sfer rządzących. Ranek upływał na oczekiwaniu daremnem: Ozolin nie stawił się w banku. Po południu około godziny czwartej w mieszkaniu profesora zjawił się woźny i doręczył Jerzemu zawiadomienie bankowe. Nieszczęściem Jerzy przeczytał je. Zrozumiał, jakie niebezpieczeństwo grozi profesorowi i postanowił ratować go. Miał przecież z dziedzictwa po ojcu 20000 rubli, które Ozolin zwrócił mu w Parnawie! Było już około 5-ej. Bank zamykano o godzinie 6-ej. Jerzy, nie tracąc chwili, udał się do swego pokoju, wyjął z biurka pieniądze i wyszedł na ulicę. Zaraz na wstępie spotkał Jana i Martę, którzy wracali właśnie do domu. – Odchodzisz, Jerzy? – zapytała Marta podając rękę narzeczonemu. – Tak, droga Marto, nie na długo jednak. Przy obiedzie zobaczymy się. Zawahał się chwilę… A może powiedzieć Marcie, dokąd i w jakim celu udaje się? Lecz nie! Lepiej wyznać prawdę po ślubie. Teraz Marta będzie się czuła zmieszaną, a potem, niewątpliwie wdzięczną mu będzie, że kosztem ich wspólnego dobrobytu uratował spokój ojca. – Spiesz się, Jerzy – odezwała się serdecznie – i wracaj prędko… Przy tobie czuję się odważniejszą… Tak się zawsze boję o ojca… – Dzisiaj jest znowu smutniejszy, więcej przygnębiony niż zwykle – zauważył Jan, a oczy jego błysnęły gniewem… – Stanowczo jest chory… Ci nędznicy doprowadzą go wkrótce do śmierci… – Przesadzasz Janie – zaprzeczył spokojnie Jerzy. – Ojciec twój ma dużo hartu i tak łatwo nie ulegnie w walce. – Oby się twe słowa spełniły, Jerzy! – westchnęła Marta. Jerzy ścisnął jej dłoń i dorzucił: – Miejmy nadzieję!… Zobaczycie, że za dni kilka wszystkie troski skończą się pomyślnie – i pożegnawszy się, szybkim krokiem podążył do banku. Kasa była jeszcze otwarta. Jerzy zbliżył się do okienka i podał otrzymane przed godziną zawiadomienie. Kasjer odpowiedział, że w sprawie tej wypłaty powinien się zwrócić osobiście do pryncypała. Woźny zaprowadził Jerzego do gabinetu braci Johansenów. – Jerzy Sturit! – zawołał starszy brat, rzuciwszy okiem na bilet wizytowy, który mu podał woźny – pewnie przychodzi w imieniu Matiasa Ozolina prosić o prolongatę… – Ani na godzinę – przerwał bankier Franciszek. – Jutro rozpoczniemy kroki sądowe! W tej chwili Jerzy wszedł do gabinetu. – Panowie – odezwał się – przybywam w sprawie Matiasa Ozolina… dzisiaj wypada termin wniesienia do banku 18000 rubli. – Istotnie – odparł Franciszek Johansen – … które Matias Ozolin – ciągnął dalej Jerzy – zobowiązał się wypłacić dla pokrycia długu, zaciągniętego niegdyś przez jego ojca… – Tak jest – odparł bankier – muszę jednak uprzedzić pana, że prolongaty udzielić nie możemy… – Nikt jej od panów nie żąda – rzucił dumnie Jerzy. – Tak? – zapytał starszy brat ze zdumieniem. – Właściwie jednak powinni byliśmy otrzymać te pieniądze dziś przed południem… – Otrzymujecie je panowie przed 6-tą wieczor… I mam nadzieję, że zwłoka ta nie wpłynie ujemnie na sprawy firmy… prawdopodobnie bank z tego powodu wypłat nie zawiesi… – Panie! – przerwał gwałtownie Franciszek, podrażniony ironią Jerzego. – Przynosisz pan więc 18000 rubli? – Nieinaczej – odparł Jerzy, rzucając na stół paczkę banknotów. – Proszę o weksle! Bracia Johansenowie, niemniej zdziwieni jak podrażnieni milczeli. Franciszek podszedł do kasy ogniotrwałej, otworzył ją, wyjął pugilares i zaczął go przerzucać. Po krótkiej chwili podał Sturitowi żądany dokument. Jerzy przyjrzał się bacznie podpisowi Ozolina. Poczem położył na stół paczkę banknotów. – Zechciejcie panowie przerachować! – rzucił wyniośle. Bankier Franciszek pobladł i drżącą ręką przerzucał banknoty. Nagle oczy jego zabłysły tryumfem. Głosem tchnącym jakąś dziką radością i nienawiścią zawołał: – O, panie Sturit, te banknoty są skradzione! – Skradzione?!… – Tak. Skradzione z pugilaresu nieszczęsnego Pocha! – To być nie może! Bilety te doręczył mi Matias Ozolin w Parnawie… Stanowią depozyt, powierzony mu przez mego ojca… – A w takim razie wszystko się tłumaczy jasno – zdecydował bankier. – Matias Ozolin roztrwonił powierzony mu depozyt… nie mógł go zwrócić prawdziwemu właścicielowi… skorzystał więc z nadarzonej okazyi i… Jerzy cofnął się o parę kroków, zasłaniając rękami oczy. – Zanotowaliśmy numery banknotów wręczonych Pochowi – dodał bankier – oto ich wykaz! Z temi słowy wyjął z bocznej kieszonki arkusz papieru, zapełniony cyframi. – Panie… panie – jąkał Jerzy, zmiażdżony tym ciosem niespodziewanym. – Niestety, tak jest – powtórzył bankier. Ponieważ otrzymałeś pan te banknoty od Matiasa Ozolina, jest to dowód najlepszy, że nikt inny tylko on okradł naszego inkasenta Pocha. Jerzy Sturit na odpowiedź się nie zdobył. W głowie mu szumiało… nogi się uginały. Zrozumiał, że Matias Ozolin zgubiony jest bez ratunku… teraz wszyscy uwierzą, że profesor roztrwonił powierzony mu przez Michała Sturita depozyt… po otrzymaniu od Jerzego listu z żądaniem pieniędzy pojechał do Parnawy błagać go o przebaczenie za nadużycie zaufania… W drodze traf go zetknął z Pochem… umyślił więc skorzystać z nadarzonej sposobności… dla zdobycia potrzebnej mu sumy i skradzione banknoty oddał synowi przyjaciela, jako dziedzictwo po ojcu… – Matias… Matias Ozolin popełnił zbrodnię!… – powtarzał nieprzytomnie. – O ile nie popełnił jej pan sam! – rzucił wzgardliwie Franciszek Johansen. – Nędzniku! – rzucił Jerzy. Nie zażądał jednak zadosyć uczynienia, inne myśli zaprzątały go. – Nareszcie mamy go w swem ręku – mówił z zadowoleniem bankier, chowając do kieszeni banknoty… Teraz opieram się już nie na przypuszczeniach, lecz na dowodach materjalnych… Dobrze radził Kerstorf, mówiąc, iż numery skradzionych biletów powinienem zachować w tajemnicy… Pierwej czy później zbrodniarz złapać się musi… Teraz śpieszę do sędziego Kerstorfa i mam nadzieję, że za godzinę Ozolin będzie uwięziony. Jerzy Sturit wybiegł nieprzytomny na ulicę. Najsprzeczniejsze, najszaleńsze myśli tłoczyły mu się do głowy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w winę profesora – chybaby sam przyznał się do winy. Śpieszył po wyznanie – przecież te bilety od niego otrzymał w Parnawie! Wpadł do mieszkania Ozolinów i zadzwonił. Szczęściem na dole nie było ni Marty ani Jana. Jerzy wbiegł szybko po schodach i zapukał do gabinetu profesora. Matias otworzył zaraz, lecz na widok zmienionej twarzy Sturita cofnął się o parę kroków. – Co się stało? – zapytał z niepokojem. – Ojcze! – zawołał Jerzy błagalnie – powiedz mi… powiedz mi całą prawdę… nie, to niemożliwe… nie uwierzę nigdy… w głowie mi się mąci… – O co ci idzie, Jerzy? – przerwał Matias. Czyżby nowe jakieś nieszczęście?… Słowa te wypowiedział tonem człowieka, który jest przygotowany na wszystko najgorsze, którego żadne zło już nie zadziwi. – Jerzy… mówił po chwili… proszę cię… rozkazuję… wytłomacz się wyraźnie… jakiej żądasz prawdy?… Czyżbyś przypuszczał?… Lecz Jerzy nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Opanowując się nadludzkim prawie wysiłkiem woli, zaczął głosem przerywanym od nadmiernego wzruszenia: – Przed godziną… woźny… przyniósł tutaj… zawiadomienie… – Z banku Johansenów!… przerwał Matias… więc teraz wiesz już w jak ciężkeim jestem położeniu… Długu tego nie zdołam wypłacić nigdy… spadnie na moje dzieci… Wobec tych zobowiązań, Jerzy, nie możesz… nie zechcesz pewnie zostać moim zięciem… Te ostatnie słowa tchnęły niewypowiedzianą goryczą. Jerzy milczał – wreszcie wymówił z trudem: – Właśnie… przyszło mi na myśl, że mogę usunąć od ciebie tę troskę… – Ty?… – Miałem przecież pieniądze, które mi doręczyłeś w Parnawie. – Ależ to są twoje własne pieniądze, Jerzy… To spadek po twym ojcu… – Właśnie dlatego miałem prawo rozporządać niemi… Wziąłem więc banknoty… te same, które otrzymałem od ciebie w Parnawie – i udałem się do banku… – Uczyniłeś to, Jerzy, naprawdę? – wykrzyknął Ozolin, przyciskając do piersi Jerzego. Lecz pocóż to zrobiłeś?! przecież to twój cały majątek! Ojciec twój chciał ci zapewnić przyszłość, nie zaś płacić moje długi!… – Otóż – mówił Jerzy dalej z wysiłkiem – banknoty… które doręczyłem Johansenom są te same, które wiózł ów Poch… skradzione z jego pugilaresu… Johansen miał zapisane numery… – Banknoty… te same banknoty… powtórzył Ozolin bezmyślnie. Nagle zerwał się z krzesła. Z piersi jego wyrwał się okrzyk straszny, przeraźliwy… W progu gabinetu stanęli Marta i Jan. Widząc niezwykły stan ojca rzucili się ku niemu, Jerzy stał na uboczu, ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach. Matias zdawał się bliski omdlenia. Przemocą posadzono go na krześle. Z ust jego wyrywały się przerywane wyrazy: – Banknoty skradzione… banknoty skradzione!… – Ojcze! błagała Marta – powiedz, czy jesteś chory? – Jerzy – zwrócił się Jan do Sturita – powiedz, co się stało?… Matias z trudem powstał z krzesła, zbliżył się do Jerzego, odjął mu ręce od czoła i, patrząc mu w oczy badawczo – zapytał, głosem zdławionym: – Więc te banknoty, które doniosłeś dzisiaj to banku Johansenów… pochodzą z pugilaresu Pocha… – Tak – odparł Jerzy. – A więc już niema dla mnie ratunku… jestem zgubiony… zgubiony… – wołał nieszczęśliwy człowiek, wodząc błędnemi oczami dokoła i żyły mu nabrzmiały na czole i skroniach. Odtrącił dzieci, zbiegł pospiesznie ze schodów, wyskoczył na ulicę i wkrótce znikł w ciemnościach. Marta i Jan byli zupełnie oszołomieni tą straszną sceną. Słowa: „skradzione banknoty” dźwięczały ciągle im w uszach, lecz nie umieli sobie zdać sprawy z ich znaczenia. Zwrócili się pytaniem do Jerzego. Ten blady z oczami spuszczonemi, głosem złamanym opowiadał im wszystko… chciał ratować Matiasa, a tymczasem zgubił go ostatecznie… któż bowiem uwierzy w niewinność Ozolina teraz, gdy fatalne banknoty powierzone Pochowi, znalazły się w rękach Sturita… wszyscy przecież wiedzieli, że pieniądze te doręczył mu w Parnawie Ozolin. Marta i Jan, złamali tą wieścią straszliwą, nie mogli się wstrzymać od łez. – Ale ja muszę dowieść jego niewinności! – wykrzyknął Jan. Wtem weszła służąca z oznajmieniem, że przybyli agenci policyjni, chcący się widzieć z profesorem. W chwilę później we drzwiach ukazał się podoficer Eck z rozkazem uwięzienia Matiasa Ozolina. Policja nie chciała uwierzyć w nieobecność profesora i rozpoczęła poszukiwania w mieszkaniu. Tymczasem Marta, Jerzy i Jan wybiegli na ulicę, kierując się w stronę, w którą się udał Matias. Przeszli szybko przedmieście rozpytując przechodniów, wkrótce stanęli przed rogatką. Pomimo, że noc już zapadła, minęli rogatkę i znaleźli się na trakcie Parnawskim. Teraz posuwali się naprzód wolniej, rozglądając się na prawo i lewo. Nagle stanęli. O dwieście kroków od rogatki tuż przy drodze leżał jakiś człowiek. Pochylili się nad nim wszyscy troje. Był to Matias Ozolin. Jan i Marta z okrzykiem boleści przypadli do zwłok ojca. Jerzy pobiegł do sąsiedniego domku szukać pomocy. Po krótkiej chwili wrócił. Za nim szli ludzie z noszami, na których ułożono zwłoki Matiasa i odniesiono do domu. Wezwany doktor Paolin stwierdził śmierć nagłą. Biedny człowiek nie mógł przenieść oskarżenia, które pod wpływem rozpaczy zdawało mu się nie do obalenia.